Shuffle
by Nathan Alexander
Summary: A series of ten unrelated oneshots for the "iPod Challenge". Mostly containing pairings of some kind, but varying; House/Wilson or House/Cuddy, established or unestablished. Ratings vary, but M is highest.


**Song:** "End of the Movie" – CAKE  
**Rating:** T-M somewhere  
**Pairing:** House/Wilson (unest.)  
**Summary:** House rents something very interesting… leading to very interesting things.  
**A/N:** The first of ten oneshots for the "iPod Challenge". The only way I know of it is through another author who I saw doing the same thing (it's probably in my favorites) so I may be doing it wrong… but! I put my iPod on shuffle and took the first ten songs for prompts. Here's number one.

_End of the Movie_

It at first seemed it would be a typical night with House, meander home, find him flopped on the couch with his pills and some form of alcohol, make him dinner, then sit on the opposite end of the furniture to mindlessly watch television or banter about Cuddy's tank top of choice that day.

But there was something peculiar about tonight. The scruffy doctor was seated in the middle of the couch, and if Wilson planned on sitting with him, they'd have to be right next to each other. There was nothing wrong with that in itself, of course, but… What was that in his hand? A case to something… It looked like…

Wilson froze.

"Go make dinner, you twit," House demanded as the surprised younger man realized he'd been standing there for too many minutes. He didn't even bother responding, instead shuffling into the kitchen to get something going.

Again, though, he was inspired to freeze. A large pair of pizza boxes was resting on the table. Make dinner? There was pizza! Did House want him to put pieces on a plate and call it "making dinner"?

He assumed that was a firm 'yes' and did so. The steaming triangles of dripping cheese were soon moved to plastic dishware and brought out to the couch-dwelling male. Passing one of the dishes to House, he chewed his lip and aimed a cautious gaze at his friend.

"What do you want?" House asked distractedly, watching _Mythbusters_ intently. The earlier case in his hand was gone. "I'm not going to thank you for putting pizza on a plate."

"Well, what were you expecting me to do?!"

"Put pizza on a plate."

"…Then why do you sound like you're unhappy with that?" Wilson squirmed; at first he'd been grateful for the distraction from thoughts of the case House had been holding, but now he didn't like the turn it was taking…

"What do you feel like watching tonight?"

Deflection. Why was Wilson surprised?

"I don't know, whatever you want." Wilson fixed his mud-brown eyes on the television screen, suddenly very aware that his thigh was touching House's.

"Good. I rented a movie." The DVD remote was suddenly in House's grip, his brilliant blue eyes glimmering with amusement. That sparkle normally eased Wilson's mind, but now he was just confused and scared for his sanity. The image of the case he'd seen before flashed in his eyes and he grimaced.

"On second thought, I had a long day. I want to sleep," he urged in a sudden panic.

"No, no, too late. It's starting." House's smug smirk filled the oncologist with a sick sense of terror and some hint of annoyance.

Wilson was suddenly reassured as the harmless menu for _Atonement_ appeared on the screen. This wasn't what he'd seen in House's hand… but he didn't worry anymore. This would take up the rest of their night and he could forget about it…

As the movie went by, he was startled at the choice. It was definitely not a movie he'd ever imagine House renting. How strange that the grumpy doctor chose this…

By the end of it, he was tired and somewhat bored. He'd been called upon to fetch the other man beers every now and then, so he wasn't falling asleep… especially since it seemed that every time he returned, House was a little closer.

"So, what to watch now?" the scruffy male asked, voice strangely full of energy.

"Whatever you want…" Wilson conceded, yawning. Though he wanted to sleep, he figured he had to appease House a while longer before the couch would be vacated for his resting pleasure.

The insane grin on the older man's face made the oncologist seriously reconsider. But he really had no choice; the DVD player shifted to its next disc and jumped straight to the movie.

Muscular, sweating bodies writhed about the screen. They were all male, all… Wilson counted _seven_ of them. All but one were naked, the last in the black thong and coated thoroughly in chocolate, which was being licked off him by three of the others. The remaining three busied themselves with a daisy chain of blow jobs.

"H…House…"

"I thought you'd like it," he replied, bursting with amusement. And some other apparent issues.

"Why…?" Despite Wilson's protests, he found himself aroused as well… Not because of the porn, though. Not entirely. He realized in quiet shock he was mostly excited by _House's_ arousal.

They'd been watching the youthful, shiny figures squirm and fuck across the television for at least twenty minutes before House suddenly turned it off. The oncologist blinked at him questioningly.

"It was getting boring. Let's make our own end of the movie." Wilson was about to ask what he meant, but the question was answered before he had time to think. Rough stubble was scratching away at his neck, and there was a calloused hand working at the fastening of his pants.

"H-House…?!" The excitement stopped him from protesting too much, but one intelligent thought crept through. "B-Bedroom…?"

"Good idea," the older doctor answered, heavy breath washing over the oncologist's throat. "That's where I keep my chocolate sauce."


End file.
